myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Koa'ki Ruler
Introduction This is a deck much like Rock Stun, however with a few differences. It focuses on shutting down your opponent's effects with the Koa'ki Meiru monsters and other cards such as 'Royal Decree', while using Continuous Spell cards to put long-term negative effects on the opponent, or inflict burn damage. Also, you can send these to the graveyard for a straight 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder' or tribute them for Gravi-Crush Dragon to destroy your opponent's monster card threats. The main win conditions are 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder', 'Wave-Motion Cannon', 'Red Dragon Archfiend' (good combination with 'Swords of Concealing Light'), beating down the opponenet, and 'Gravi-crush Dragon'. However, the main card of the deck and half of it's namesake, is 'Vanity's Ruler'. This monster, although requiring two tributes, can easily be summoned with 'Kaiser Sea Horse' or tributing off Special Summoned 'The Tricky's. While on the field, it allows you to Special Summon monsters such as 'The Tricky', 'Red Dragon Archfiend' and 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder', while your opponent is not able to Special Summon monsters, giving you a huge advantage. I have been developing and experimenting with the deck for a few days, and have made a few decklists, this is the current one: The Deck:Monsters 3x Banisher of the Radiance 3x Kaiser Sea Horse 2x Vanity's Ruler 2x Road Warrior 2x Legendary Jujitsu Master 2x Koa'ki Meiru Guardian 1x Koa'ki Meiru Sandman 1x Koaki Meiru Ice 1x Koa'ki Meiru Prototype 1x The Tricky 1x Neo Spacian Grand Mole 1x Golem Sentry 1x Gravi-Crush Dragon 1x Castle Gate Spells 2x Swords of Concealing Light 2x Burden of the Mighty 2x Wave-Motion Cannon 2x Magical Mallet 1x Book of Moon 1x Banner of Courage 1x Spell Absorbtion 1x Fairy's Meteor Crush 1x Dimension Fissure 1x Different Dimension Capsule Traps 3x Royal Decree 1x Magic Jammer Extra Deck 2x Red Dragon Archfiend 1x Avenging Knight Parshath 1x Black Rose Dragon 1x Stardust Dragon Deck Specs The main deck contains 40 cards: Monsters- 22 Spells-14 Traps-4 The 2nd trial build included 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder', however this was removed due to how expensive it was, and this is meant to be a(n almost-) budget, medium-priced deck with almost all of its cards, bar the Synchros, easy to get hold off. If you want to remve the Synchros, take out The Tricky, too, and replace Vanity's Ruler with 3x Vanity's Fiend, and take out the Kaiser sea Horses, allowing room for some more Rock Monsters and/or a Destiny Hero Draw engine. Also, take out the Road Warriors and replace them with something more suitable to your build. The main problems with this deck are it's speed (only with Magical Mallet to draw cards) and it's reliance on Continuous Cards, which two cards can spell disaster: Heavy Storm and Giant Trunade. It's best to save your Magic Jammer for these. Anyway, I may make changes and post in the original trials, but until then I hope you enjoy the deck, but I have to say please don't take this exact list and enter a tournament with it, because I don't have the deck in physical yet, it's just my idea, and if you win/come high up in a touranement with it I'll feel very bad, simply because if it becomes a major deck type you'll be the one piorning it, as I said with my T-Trooper (DDT Troopers?) deck.